


The Waltz of Shadow and Fire

by Radiant_Shooketh



Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), female Grimmchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiant_Shooketh/pseuds/Radiant_Shooketh
Summary: The Ritual takes place in Hallownest!
Relationships: Brumm & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Divine & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Grimm & Grimmchild (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Monarchs of the Nightmare Realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Waltz of Shadow and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Shadow and fire will dance together so prettily, I think..."  
> -Divine

The troupe had settled onto the Dirtmouth, a small and fading town far above the dying kingdom that was below them. As the Grimmsteeds lowered the tents, Grimm and his troupe prepared for the oncoming Ritual. They have yet to meet the one who had lit the Lantern. The little town was pretty empty. There were a few houses and shops nearby, an old well, a lone metal bench and a tall cliff to their left. The troupe set up two tents: the large one was for the main attraction, and the smaller one was for Divine, who had requested to have a separate tent for herself and to set up a shop. 

“What in the Heart’s name would you even sell to others, Divine?” Grimm had asked her, kind of confused as he got the Grimmsteeds and several Grimmkins to help set up the smaller tent. Divine covered her mouth and giggled. 

“That is a secret I am determined on keeping, Grimm.” 

“Even from me?” 

“Even from you.” 

Grimm had sighed. Divine had always been quite mysterious and weird. More so than him. “Very well, just try not to cause trouble for others.” 

“Me, cause trouble? Master Grimm, is that what you think of me?” Divine said and giggled. 

“Might I need to remind you of what happened last time?” 

“...No, not really.” 

The Grimmkins had finished setting up the tent and with a small wave, Divine slithered inside. Grimm sighed, and ushered the Grimmkins to finish up preparations of the main tent. He instructed a Grimmkin Novice to keep Scarlet properly entertained in the meantime. The small Grimmkin nodded its head and lead the small child away. The final preparations of the Ritual were just about done. The Grimmkins who guarded the flames had kept in touch with him, and reported of a small mysterious figure who was suspected to have lit the Lantern were on their way towards the town.

Grimm turned around and saw the old bug near the bench give him a look. It didn’t look like a very nice look, too. In fact, the bug was glaring at him from his mask. That old geezer needs to relax, Grimm thought in amusement. He decided to try to put the old bug’s nerves at ease and gracefully approached him. He gave him a small bow. 

“What brings you to this old town?” The old bug asked him in a tense voice. The Elderbug of the town looked at the tents, lanterns, and signs that the troupe had placed. “You lot can’t just bring an entire circus to town like that.” 

What an amusing fellow, Grimm thought. “I apologize, Sir. Rest assured, my troupe and I won’t be here for long. We are waiting for a special individual. As soon as we are done with our… business, we shall make our depart.” 

The Elderbug Scoffed. “You better not cause any trouble for the townspeople here.” 

A petty warning from an old bug.

“My troupe and I promise that we won’t disturb the bugs here, Sir.” Grimm bowed again to the Elderbug and bid him farewell before returning to the tent. Inside, everything was all settled. He headed east towards his quarters and found Scarlet curled up in her premature wings and snuggled next to the Grimmkin Novice. After thanking the smaller kin, it bowed and left him alone with his daughter. In the distance, he heard Brumm play the same old tune on his accordion. 

Deciding to leave Scarlet alone for her rest, he felt that a nap would do him some good. The trip from the Nightmare Realm to the Hallownest had been an exhausting journey for all the members of the troupe. Grimm perched himself upside down from the ceiling and wrapped himself with his cloak, and closed his eyes. 

It must have been some time that he was asleep, because the voices in the distance seemed very muffled, and he stirred in his sleep.

“Should I wake him? There is someone approaching the tent, but I am not sure if it’s the acolyte or just some passerby. I wouldn't want to disturb him for some random nobody.” A female voice, most likely belonging to Divine. She glanced up at her master. He was resting peacefully, attached to the ceiling. 

“Mrmm… Wake him up, anyway. Just in case. There is something particular about this individual.” 

“Very well. Master Grimm!” 

Grimm’s scarlet eyes finally opened, and he blinked the sleepiness away from them. His eyes locked his two friends below him. “What is the matter?”

“There is someone approaching the tent, Sir. It may be the acolyte,” Divine told him. He nodded his head. In a puff of red smoke, teleported beside them. 

“Very well, I shall deal with them myself. Thank you, you two. You may return to your usual duties. I’ll give them a very welcoming entrance…” And Grimm disappeared in a puff of scarlet smoke once more. Divine and Brumm saw this as a cue to dismiss themselves. They nodded to each other and while Brumm stuck around the main tent to play his accordion, Divine left to her own tent.

In a few minutes, a small masked individual with horns wielding nothing but a tiny nail and donning a cloak walked into their tent. Grimm perched upside down, watched the creature’s movement with his keen scarlet eyes carefully. He heard the sound of soft wings flapping beside him and saw that Scarlet was now awake. Perfect, just in time; the Ritual was about to begin. As instructed, Scarlet retreated into his cape for later. 

This creature, the one who had lit the Lantern… it looked very familiar. He chuckled softly to himself. Ah yes, he knew of its kind. Hallownest’s history was certainly impressive, but the kingdom was built upon treachery, and their ruler was an usurper, though Grimm knew better than to meddle into their business. But, the Pale Wyrm and his conflict with the Higher Being he knew all too well… The shining Light that had ruled over a tribe she had built had forgotten about Her and as a result, this kingdom suffered. He knew that the king had tried to find a Vessel capable to seal Her away, and thus he knew about all the failures, all the millions of discarded Vessels that he sealed away at the bottom of the world. Because of his actions, because of Her actions too, it gave the Nightmare Realm energy they had not experienced in a long time. Because of the things She had done to this kingdom, it created an opportunity for the Nightmare Realm. Gave it more fuel for the Heart, and everyone else in the troupe. 

And now one of the few Vessels that had managed to crawl its way up from the Abyss was here in his tent. The one who lit the Lantern. It shall supply energy for his child, and for the Heart. Grimm watched as the Vessel made its way to Brumm first, stopping in front of him to listen. Brumm continued to play away. 

“Mrmm. You called us?” He asked the small one. As such of its creation, it could not respond. Brumm played away on his accordion. “Speak to Master.”

The Vessel walked forward and Grimm saw this as his cue to enter the stage. Upon his signal, the Grimmkins above played a drumroll while the other one controlled some stage lights and focused it at the centre, just beside the Vessel below. In a puff of smoke, he appeared before them. 

“So, it was you who called us.” His raspy low voice told them. “Well met, my friend. Well met. I am Grimm, master of this troupe. The Lantern has been lit, and your summons heeded. A fine stage you choose, this kingdom fallowed by worm and root, perfect earth upon which our Ritual shall take place.” He straightened and looked at the Vessel. “As the lantern flared your role was cast, our compact written in scarlet fire. Eager we are to see you commence, but first, some illumination is required…”

He snapped his fingers and in a small puff of red smoke, Scarlet appeared above his hand, her tiny wings flapping softly. From Grimm’s cloak, he took out a red charm and handed it over to the Vessel. “Across these lands my kin now spread, harvesting that essence peculiar to my... breed, the flame in dream. Seek my kin; claim their flame and return it to me. Together, marvels shall be achieved. But don't fret small one. For this task you won't travel alone.”

Scarlet flew over to the Vessel’s side. “My child shall guide you to the flame and gather within itself that burning essence. Like you, the child plays a key role in this task. Only with it by your side will the flame, and my kin, reveal themselves to you.” 

Grimm was a little nervous, handing over his child to a complete stranger but these actions were necessary for the Ritual. As of now, he was relying on a complete stranger to look after his daughter as she guides them to the other Grimmkins who have collected the flames of this kingdom. So there was no time for hesitation, he was confident the Vessel would comply with the Ritual. Grimm saw the Vessel put on the charm on their cloak and with a small nod of his head, he disappeared back into his quarters in a puff of smoke. The Vessel went to Brumm again to see if there were any additional instructions.

“The flame. Seek it out. For Master. For our kin. Mrmm.” Was all he had to say on the matter. The Vessel and Scarlet exited the tent in search for the flames of the kingdom.

The Pale Wrym did appear to have crafted such fine Vessels that worked efficiently, because in about an hour, Brumm had informed Grimm that the first 3 flames had been consumed by Scarlet. Grimm was impressed that the Vessel had managed to collect them in such a short amount of time. He had to commend their inner strength and determination. A shame that the Pale King tossed them out into a bottomless pit.

The Vessel entered the tent with Scarlet by its side and went back to listen to Brumm for some instructions. “...Mrmm. Very good. The child burns with flame. Master... is waiting for you. Mrmm.” 

The Vessel returned on stage and Grimm appeared dramatically before them once more. “I can feel it. The warmth of the flame you've gathered together. A masterful opening act. The air hums with excitement. Dear child, you've done so well. Let your fire burn even brighter!” He praised. He then snapped his fingers and before the Vessel’s very eyes, Scarlet was transformed with the flames she had consumed. Her body had grown longer, and so had her wings. 

“Beautiful, yes. The child has grown, from idle youth to deadly companion. About these dangerous lands, its aid will no doubt be welcome. Just don't neglect our dance, for it too continues! Keep hunting that scattered, scarlet essence. When the child is filled with flame once more, return to the stage and the performance will begin.” Were his final instructions to them before disappearing quickly. With her newfound strength, Scarlet would be able to help protect the Vessel from the empty mindless husks that plagued Hallownest. 

The Vessel looked at its map, locating the flames thanks to the power of their charm. After that, they cast Scarlet a silent, contemplative look before the duo exited the tent. Grimm teleported to where Brumm was playing his accordion, that same endless song. 

“The acolyte has done very well, thus far. Scarlet has grown stronger, praise the Heart.” 

Brumm nodded his head. “Very well indeed. Mrmm.”

Amongst their small talk, Divine had slithered into the main tent at some point. “Little Scarlet and the acolyte make quite a good team. I’m impressed, they are a force to be reckoned with. Such strength!”

“Yes, I am quite proud of the duo. With the acolyte’s efficiency, I would expect them to be back within the hour. In the meantime, I say we prepare the stage for our performance, shall we?” Grimm suggested. Divine nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I shall inform the Grimmkins of the plan!” She said merrily while slithering to fetch them. Grimm nodded his head and went back to his quarters, preparing himself for their dance. They would be here really soon…

  
  
  


As expected, the Vessel returned with Scarlet quickly. In fact, it had taken them less time to locate the flames from his kin. They must have some method to fast travel in this kingdom. Well, this was good news. That means they can proceed with the performance. Grimm appeared as soon as the Vessel entered the stage.

“Wonderful. Wonderful! My kin arrive and the time has come.” He lifted his wings up and like a reflex, Scarlet flew towards it and then he covered her up. Yes, this feeling! He burned with newfound energy. Scarlet was growing stronger, and this needed to continue. The dance of passion will ignite and the flames will grow ever more powerful. “This searing fire... It carries well the Ritual's promise.”

He snapped his fingers and the curtains lifted, revealing that both of them were standing in the middle of a stage with an audience of Grimmkins at the back. The murmuring of the crowd intensified. The Vessel was unresponsive, as expected. They didn’t, and couldn't, emote much due to the nature of their creations, Grimm knew that.

“Dance with me, my friend. The crowd awaits. Show them you are worthy of a starring role!” He proclaimed to the Vessel. This was it, the epic performance everyone was waiting for. Once their dance was over, the first half of the Ritual would be considered completed. The gates behind them closed, and the dance was underway.

Grimm bowed to them, his entire body dipping down in both gratitude and respect. He was thankful they willingly agreed to participate in the Ritual and though they didn’t know what it was for, Grimm did. This would make his daughter and the Heart stronger. And although it was horrible to find power through the fear and suffering of others, this was in their nature. To Grimm’s surprise, the Vessel tipped its head down too. Grimm blinked, somewhat a little shocked but then felt himself smile. The audience behind them were also a little surprised, their excited whispers echoing throughout the stage. Vessels were supposed to be empty beings, and yet… There was something unique about this one. 

After they were finished bowing, they engaged in the dance. 

And it was a very passionate and powerful dance that excited and inspired the crowd. Everyone watched in amazement as the Vessel leapt in the air and dodged Grimm’s attacks, his powerful nail glistening in the scarlet light. Grimm was impressed as the Vessel got many hits on him and although they hurt bad, this was necessary. It showed the strength and resolve this little Vessel had. Many amazing feats it can achieve! The stage lit up with scarlet fire and the little shadow managed to maneuver past them very well, and with such ease and agility. Though clearly Grimm had the advantage of height and mobility, the little Vessel kept up with him very well.

And their dance came to a stop when the Vessel struck Grimm with a powerful blow. Grimm exploded in a mess of red liquid that soon dissipated into the air. He was gone for a few seconds but soon reappeared before bowing his head in deep respect to the Vessel. The audience gave them a standing ovation and the little Vessel also bowed. The Grimmkins were filled with energy and excitement, their enthusiastic chatter about the dance filled the room. 

The Vessel then pulled out a tool from under their cloak, and Grimm’s scarlet eyes lit up with both mild shock and curiosity. They wielded some sort of powerful tool, and the Vessel struck Grimm with it, but not with intent of hurting him. Grimm was impressed: this Vessel was the current wielder of the Dream Nail. This was excellent, the final steps of the Ritual can be realized.

“Bravo, my friend. Hear how the crowd adores you! They've not seen such a show in a long time,” Grimm told the Vessel, pleased. He snapped his fingers and the curtains lowered, and the room was dim once more. Scarlet appeared in a red smoke, her new form looking more impressive. Her growth was progressing quite nicely. Her body was now a nice red colour, and a new pair of appendages on her back appeared. Her wings were almost complete!

“Look here! How our child has grown, nourished and strengthened by the heat of our passionate dance! The two of you will feature in many tragedies and triumphs together, I'm sure!” he said affectionately. “And so our great Ritual nears it end. Will you continue to harvest the flame, even though now you surely see the path it illuminates for us? Our scarlet eyes will watch you keenly... friend.”

Scarlet flew to the Vessel’s side and seeing as the Ritual was almost complete, he had to be prepared for their final dance together. Grimm disappeared in another dramatic puff of scarlet smoke, speaking to the Vessel in the darkness, giving them their final instructions. 

“Go out into the darkness. Harvest the last lingering embers of this Kingdom. Then return to me and we will complete our dance.” 

And with those orders, the Vessel and Scarlet were off. Once he was sure they were gone, Grimm went to talk with Divine and Brumm.

“The acolyte is the wielder of the Dream Nail,” he told them. While Brumm did not say anything, Divine’s eyes lit up. 

“Ah, that’s right. I saw them take it out from their cloak and strike you with it. They peered into your thoughts, your Essence… and you didn’t mind, Grimm?” 

He chuckled. “Not one bit. A little curiosity is good. I’m quite impressed with them. How did they acquire the Nail? That is quite a mystery. Though, it’s a rather interesting experience having my thoughts intruded and poked around with by someone other than the Heart.” 

“Mrmm… So the Ritual is near its end,” Brumm reminded them quietly. 

“Yes quite right, my friend. I must head back to my quarters to prepare. Once they come back, just tell them to keep walking east of the tent. There, they will find me in my there, waiting for them.” 

“It shall be done.”

“Good, and now I must be heading off.” 

Divine and Brumm watched as Grimm disappeared into his quarters. 

“So the Ritual nears its end. Scarlet will soon be almost fully develop after the acolyte’s final dance with the master. It’s kind of a shame, really. As soon as the Ritual started, it is about to end. And plus that little Knight looks so intriguing. Did you know they owned 3 of these charms and paid me some Geo to upgrade them for it? There is something about them that’s so interesting. And plus, I would have loved to explore the kingdom below this little town,” Divine lamented.

Brumm nodded his head as he played his accordion. “Mrmm…” 

  
  


The Vessel returned to the tent quickly with Scarlet by its side. When they couldn’t find Grimm in his normal spot on stage, Brumm said nothing and simply gestured further east. They understood what he meant and headed towards Grimm’s quarters. There, they found him asleep upside down, wrapped in his wings. Within him, scarlet nightmare Essence surrounded his body. And there was a faint sound of a heartbeat. Using their Dream Nail, the Vessel unsheathed it and swiped it at Grimm. There was a blinding red light and nightmare Essence erupted from Grimm’s sleeping body.

The Vessel was transported to what appears to be the tent, but much smaller now. But they could tell, and feel, something was off. Something sinister was nearby. They looked beside them and realized the Grimmchild was no longer with them. Feeling slightly worried, they pressed forward. The sound of the heartbeat that they heard coming from Grimm was louder here and as they approached the next room, it grew louder with each step.

The entire room was a bright red stage with an audience of Nightmare Grimmkins behind. At the very centre of the stage up above, a heart with eyes. The beating of the Heart intensified and their eyes started glowing red. Something was inside of this Heart. The figure emerged from the Heart violently and the Knight who it was as soon as they jumped down onto the stage. It was Grimm, but he had a dramatically different appearance in his Dream or rather, in his Nightmare form. His horns were considerably taller, and his overall appearance was more red. Aside from his eyes, his cape and horns were all red.

Nightmare King Grimm, the twisted spectre of scarlet flame.

The Knight was about to bow when they saw Grimm mercilessly lunge at them and then proceeded with an uppercut before disappearing, unleashing a burst of 6 fireballs behind him. The Knight had no chance to recover and heal as Grimm’s onslaught continued. His firebats tracked the Knight’s movements with more precision, he wrapped himself in his wings to form a drill-like appearance and attempted to skewer him with his lance. Grimm hovered above the ground and summoned pillars of searing scarlet fire. He teleported in rapid successions to unleash a powerful attack each time. And finally his attack where he went centre stage to puff up into a ball and send out smaller fireballs at the Knight. 

Each attack drew away the health of the Knight. But with perseverance, it studied his every move and attack and counterattack accordingly. The Knight response was with powerful counterattacks of their own. Eventually, this escalated into a frantic waltz of shadow and fire. The Grimmkins reacted accordingly. No need for applause or whispers. Their eyes lit up along with the Heart’s as they felt the flame of the troupe master slowly start to burn out, and they quivered with excitement and anticipation. 

The Knight delivered the final blow to Grimm and he screamed, the flames bursting from his body as they were transferred from his body to the Heart. Grimm was forced to retreat in a puff of smoke and the entire room was filled with a blinding scarlet light again. When the Knight woke up from their slumber, they saw that the tent of the troupe had vanished. They stood up and walked toward the Elderbug, who was back in his original spot near the iron bench.

“Ah ha! Good riddance! That creepy carnival has vanished and the town's returned to its former self, nice and quiet as I like it." 

The Knight looked at the charm they had received from the troupe master. It looked very different from when it first got it. It was a vivid scarlet, with the eyes of what appears to be the Grimmchild fully awake with its strong scarlet eyes staring at them. Speaking of the Grimmchild, the Knight wondered if they were okay. It was probably back with their father, from wherever the troupe was from. 

  
  


“Easy, Master Grimm! You’re completely drained from the Ritual. You must take it easy and rest!” Divine advised. She, along with Brumm and several of the Grimmkins were holding Grimm up by his shoulders and arms as support as he struggled to even walk. They sat him down on his bed, where he panted heavily.

“Don’t fret about me, everyone. I will be fine, trust me.”

“Mrmm… Are you sure?” 

Grimm nodded. “Yes, and besides… The Ritual was a success. Look here.”

Everyone gathered around him as Scarlet emerged beside Grimm, her growth which had been rapidly and successfully accelerated by the Ritual. Her wings had grown and matured, her eyes finally lit up a nice scarlet colour, and her tail had grown longer. She mewled at the crowd and settled in-between her father’s red horns, choosing that spot on his head to rest. They all burst into applause and cheers. Divine squealed happily and tackled Brumm and Grimm for a hug while the Grimmkins danced happily around them and cheered.

“Careful, please.” But Grimm was smiling. He was happy. His daughter was healthy and nourished by his and the Heart’s flames. The next few days are meant for celebration of Scarlet’s growth, and a successful Ritual. But in the meantime, Grimm needed rest. After everyone left his room, he collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted.

Scarlet flew and landed on his abdomen, curled up into her now mature wings and closed her eyes. Grimm wrapped his wings around Scarlet to cover her up and he too closed his eyes. Exhaustion took them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Burn the father, feed the child."  
> -The Grimm Troupe 
> 
> I wanted to take a different spin to the meaning of this last line of their poem, so that it works for my one shot here. Rather than burning the father to death and feeding his flames to the child, his flames will be consumed and he'll be burnt out, but he won't die. Since the flames will go to Scarlet, the Heart will replenish the flames that Grimm lost from the Ritual.


End file.
